24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am
| code = 5AFF03 | author = Manny Coto | director = Brad Turner}} Jack conceals himself in the airport air ducts, surveying the Russian separatists and feeding information to CTU's assault teams, led by Curtis Manning. As he does so, the terrorists threaten to execute more hostages in order to make President Logan give in to their demands to nullify the treaty with Russia. Meanwhile, Martha discovers that all the traces of her conversation with Former President Palmer might not have been erased. Episode guide * tells Walt Cummings about his wife's alleged conversation with David Palmer. Cummings then offers to investigate the call in order to try to bring her back to reality. When Logan plays the recording to Martha, she insists that the phone call was indeed real, and that the conversation in the recording isn't. Meanwhile, Cummings tells his co-conspirator and boss James Nathanson that he has successfully fabricated and manipulated Martha's call with President Palmer to ensure that there is no evidence on his end about the plan. * is accessing CTU servers remotely, but is discovered by Edgar Stiles, who informs Bill Buchanan about it. As Jack sneaks out of Wayne Palmer's apartment, Chloe informs him that Chevensky is a baggage supervisor at Ontario Airport. At this point, Agent Jennings traps Chloe and Jack in the parking garage of the apartment building. Chloe drives the van out of the parking lot and gets captured. As she is being arrested, she tells Bill Buchanan that Jack's innocent. * arrives at Ontario Airport and asks for Chevensky. As he looks for the office, Derek Huxley notices armed men walking inside the airport and runs inside to warn Jack. As Anton Beresch and his men position themselves inside the airport, they set up an explosion outside and take control of the airport. While Jack is distracted by the explosion outside, Chevensky commits suicide by ingesting a cyanide pill before Jack can stop him. Finally, Beresch tells the civilians inside the airport to be quiet and they won't be harmed, as long the President complies with their demands. At Ontario Airport, chaos reigns as a van belches flames and people panic. Police cars arrive on the scene. Officer Mike McLaren tells his men they have a crisis on their hands and to secure the area. Diane Huxley tries to tell McLaren her son is there and goes after him, but an officer grabs her. She says she has information for CTU, and this catches McLaren's attention. In the terminal, Anton Beresch and his men secure the terminal by locking the doors, and spraying cameras. A hostage reaches for his cellphone and tries to dial the authorities, but Beresch notices it and signals one of his men to execute him. Beresch informs the hostages that their survival is dependent on their cooperation. He orders them to hand in all electronic devices, including phones, pagers, etc. Two terrorists drag the hostage's dead body away. In Chevensky's office, Jack remains hidden and draws his weapon as two of Beresch's men search for Chevensky. Beresch's right-hand man calls out Chevensky's name, but there's no answer. He calls Beresch and tells him Chevensky is not present. Beresch orders them to keep looking. The terrorists talk to themselves in Russian and leave the area. As fire and rescue teams arrive outside, Officer McLaren receives a call from Beresch. He tells him he has hostages and informs him that his men have detonation devices on their vests. If any attempt is made to retake the terminal, the police will spend the rest of the day "collecting body parts". Officer McLaren orders his men to drop back and wait. He spots Diane, whom he heard earlier mention something about CTU, standing near Officer Bailey, so he sends Officer Lerma to bring her over. Meanwhile, Bauer climbs onto a shelf, opens a ceiling compartment, and goes into the ducts. Audrey Raines walks into Bill Buchanan's office while talking to the director of Secret Service. After hanging up, she tells Bill Buchanan that since President Yuri Suvarov arrived safely, they are lowering the security level by one. Bill agrees and, when Audrey asks him about Chloe's story, he informs her that part of the story checks out because Curtis and his unit scoped out the refinery at Variel and Topanga finding out the terrorists' bodies. However, he tells her that Jack still has a lot to answer for. At that point, Bill receives a call stating that Bauer is on the line. As Bill takes it, Audrey asks him to put it on speakerphone. He complies, while Jack quickly informs them of the hostage situation at the airport. He tells them that he thinks it is probably related to David Palmer's assassination, given the lead he was following. Bill tells him that they have received no notice about any hostage crisis, but at this moment, Spenser Wolff walks in and notifies them about it. Bill tells Spenser to raise the alert level to 4 and also orders to have Curtis chopper and other tactical units redirected to the airport. Bill then recommends Jack to get out of the airport and turn himself in, but Jack reminds him he doesn't work for him. He tells him that he will do things his way, and insists that they can use him as an inside man to keep track of everything. Bill reluctantly agrees, and Jack informs him there are close to ten or twelve terrorists, some of them with explosive vests. Jack tells him that he will send them pictures of the terrorists with his cellphone. He also asks Bill to send him a schematic of the airport, and Bill asks Spenser to do that. Jack also tells Bill that a woman will call him and asks him to protect her. Bill promises to do so. Jack uses his phone's camera to take pictures of the terrorists and sends them to CTU, then hangs up. Bill tells Audrey to notify President Logan of the hostage situation. Bauer then climbs up the ladders to search for a better vantage point. At the retreat, Presidents Logan and Yuri Suvarov are being photographed by the press. As they do so, Suvarov gives his condolences for Palmer's assassination. Logan accepts them and tells him this treaty would be a fitting tribute to Palmer's legacy. As they talk, Walt Cummings and Mike Novick approach Logan. He excuses from Suvarov and they inform him of the hostage situation. Mike tells him that CTU is waiting to brief him at the Situation Room. They also inform him that CTU think the hostage situation might have something to do with the summit. Logan hesitates, but apologizes to Suvarov, who has also been informed of the situation. He offers his help, and Logan leaves. At CTU, Buchanan is checking everyone as Spenser sends the schematics of the airport terminal to Jack's phone, while Edgar Stiles attempts to match the photos of the terrorists that Jack sent to their database. As Chloe is being taken by security, she interrupts Edgar and asks him to use a different search protocol to widen the search. Bill approaches her and angrily tells her she violated four protocols that morning. Chloe agrees but tells him he needs her now. She offers her help in the search, and Bill reluctantly agrees. As they talk, Edgar succeeds in matching Beresch's picture by following Chloe's suggestion. The profile, from the Bureau of Continental Affairs, identifies Beresch as a former officer in the Soviet Army. Just then, Audrey informs Buchanan of a live report intercepted by DOD at the airport. Buchanan asks Spenser to put it on screen and CTU, President Logan and his advisors watch the broadcast. In it, a masked Beresch condemns the treaty between Suvarov and Logan as an offense to the people that are oppressed in their country. He announces that he will execute more hostages unless the summit is repudiated by both leaders. He gives the President 90 minutes to comply. As a FOX news reader summarizes the events, President Logan becomes furious because he staked his entire administration on today's alliance signing, which he has been planning for 16 months. Mike asks him to remain calm, but Logan pressures him to do whatever it takes to fix the problem. Curtis Manning arrives in a helicopter outside the airport terminal and meets with police outside the airport, setting up a makeshift command post. Jack calls him and tells him the position of the terrorists across the terminal. Curtis listens to him and then asks him to help them coordinate the assault from the inside. Officer McLaren and Diane approach Curtis during the phone call, telling him that she has information for CTU. After hearing Diane's name, Jack asks her what's wrong. She tells him Derek is inside the terminal because he tried to warn him, and didn't get out on time. Jack tells her to hold on and looks through the roof gratings for Derek. After spotting Derek, he curses to himself. He then takes the phone again and informs Diane that Derek is unharmed. Diane tearfully asks Jack not to let anything happen to Derek. Jack promises to bring Derek safely outside. Jack then tells Curtis to keep Diane at the command post. Buchanan is briefing President Logan about the situation at the airport. Logan refuses completely to stop or repudiate the treaty for which he has worked so long. Bill tells them that they should prepare for civilian casualties in a situation like this. Logan, angrily tells them to fix the situation. Mike asks Buchanan if they had managed to establish any communication with the terrorists, and he informs him of the call Beresch made to the police as he took the terminal. At this point, Chloe comes in after back-tracing Beresch's call and gives Buchanan the number. ]] Bill calls Beresch and tells him the President has been informed of his demands. He then asks him how can they address his demands. However, Beresch notices that they aren't willing to cooperate and hangs up the phone. While Derek tries to comfort a terrified young mother and her son, Beresch sends his lieutenant who chooses a middle-aged man in a suit from among the hostages. After putting him on his knees in front of the camera for their live television feed, the man pleads for his life by telling Beresch he has a wife. Beresch coldly responds "So do I" and executes the man. As everybody is in shock, some of Beresch's men drag the man away. Beresch then grabs Derek, threatening to execute him after the next fifteen minutes if the President doesn't comply. Derek sees the blood of the businessman at his knees and is speechless with horror. As Curtis watches the feed outside, Diane sees Derek, and starts screaming and crying. Curtis asks the officers to take her away, and Jack calls him to plead for him to act rapidly. Curtis tells him he still needs half an hour, as the tactical teams arrive, but Jack tells him that's not enough. A horrified Martha Logan watches the news with Evelyn Martin. Martha then starts mumbling how everything has to be connected to Palmer's call. Evelyn decides to turn off the TV, but Martha tells her about the call and how Logan presented her with an altered recording of it. Evelyn wonders who would do such a thing. She then asks Evelyn to cover for her, while she looks for any evidence of the original recording. As Jack observes through his vantage point, a device on one of the terrorists' vest gets his attention. He photographs it and sends it to Chloe. She tells Chloe that it is a device that can detonate the explosive vests by remote. He asks her to identify the detonator and she begins browsing for the manufacturer. Jack pressures her to do it fast and tells her to look at the TV screen. Chloe is shocked to find put that Derek is the one being threatened and continues the search for the detonator. Spenser comes to her and tells her how he was worried about her. Chloe then asks for his help in reconfiguring Jack's cellphone to emit a different signal. Spenser is reluctant, but Chloe tells him he's the one with more knowledge about bandwidth processing at CTU. Spenser then agrees to help her. Aaron Pierce arrives to escort Martha Logan to the garden room. Her assistant, Evelyn covers for her telling him she's not ready. Aaron tells her he has instructions and informs her he will wait for Mrs. Logan. Martha walks into a bathroom while Burke is inside. He is startled by her presence, and she asks him about the recordings of the calls made at the retreat. He informs her that Logan prefers written transcripts. Martha asks him to show her, but he refuses claiming that the access is restricted. When Martha tells him she's the First Lady, he still nervously refuses to do so. She then opens her blouse and threatens to scream if he doesn't comply. Just as she is about to rip her stockings, Burke hands her the card that gives her access to the archive room. Jack calls Chloe, who is still searching for the manufacturer of the detonator. Jack pressures her, but she tells him they're going as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Curtis prepares his team outside the airport and tells Buchanan that they will be ready to take the terminal in 15 minutes. Inside the terminal, Derek is still kneeling, desperate and scared. Beresch approaches him, and notices he's breathing and sweating profusely. Beresch tells him to stay calm and relax his breathing. Derek does it, and Beresch tells him that it will be better that way. Derek then pleads for his life, but Beresch tells him that it's up to President Logan. ]] Beresch calls Buchanan one more time and asks about his demand. Buchanan tells him that the President hasn't contacted them yet, so Beresch hangs the phone again. As Beresch prepares to execute Derek, Jack receives the detonator frequency from Chloe. She quickly walks him through the steps and he manages to blow up Ibrim, along with another terrorist, buying some time for Derek as the other terrorists rush to find out what happened. Bill asks Curtis what happened, but he simply tells him that there was an explosion inside. The terrorists realize it was Ibrim's vest, and Beresch's right-hand man concludes that the vest might have detonated by accident. Beresch then calls up his men to check out their vests individually. Logan calls Buchanan and tells him that the news are reporting about an explosion at the airport. Logan, angrily, demands to know what happened. Bill tells him they're still not sure, but then confesses that Jack is coordinating their efforts from inside. As Walt, Mike, and Logan stand in disbelief, Logan asks Bill about Jack being a suspect in Palmer's assassination. Bill tells him that Jack was already at the airport when the hostage situation started, but that there was also some evidence supporting the theory that Jack was being framed. Angered, Logan demands to know why he wasn't told about this, but Buchanan tells him he didn't want to distract him with details. Aaron, still waiting by Martha Logan's door, gets impatient and warns Evelyn that he's about to open the door. Evelyn tries to stall him, but Aaron walks in and starts looking for Mrs. Logan. When he doesn't found her, he asks Evelyn about her. Meanwhile, Martha is at the archive room, looking through the boxes for the evidence of Palmer's call. At the airport, Curtis finishes preparing his team. He checks out with Matthews and Davies to make sure they're in position, and prepares for the assault. However, he takes a moment to inform Diane that her son is alive. He then goes to make final preparations for the raid. Meanwhile, Martha is still looking through the archives, when Aaron walks in the room. Calmly, he tells her they have to leave. Reluctantly, she stands up and walks out with him. Outside, Burke and Evelyn are watching. Martha approaches Burke and slips the access card into his pocket. She then walks away with Evelyn, who apologizes to her for not covering her long enough. Martha assures her it's ok, cause she found what she was looking for. At the retreat, Walt Cummings calls James Nathanson and tells him that Jack is inside the airport, coordinating with the CTU assault team. He also reveals to him that Jack seems to have a personal connection with one of the hostages; a young kid called Derek Huxley. Nathanson tells him he'll forward the information to Beresch. As he finishes the call, Aaron approaches. Walt pretends to be talking about something else, before hanging up. Then Aaron tells him that they found Martha in the archive room and that she claims she was looking for some written transcript. At the airport, Beresch starts reorganizing his men. Jack starts relaying the information to Curtis, who has entered the building with his team. Meanwhile, Bill and Audrey look at Derek on the broadcast. Beresch then orders the hostages to stand up. When Jack is about to give final positions of the terrorists to Curtis, Beresch unleashes a feedback signal that scrambles Jack's cell phone. He then uses the intercom to call out Jack, threatening to execute Derek unless he joins the hostages. As Curtis calls out to Jack, Bill asks him what happened. Curtis tells him he just lost connection with Jack. Angered, Bill aborts the operation. Split screen: Derek is breathing rapidly as he is about to be executed. Diane is crying worried about her son's safety. Charles Logan is in his office worried about the hostages at the airport. Cummings is in the archives room looking for the evidence that will implicate him. Beresch says Derek has five seconds to live. He starts counting down while pointing the gun at Derek. Finally, Jack walks in the terminal and surrenders himself. Beresch orders one of his men to cuff him and, as he puts Jack on his knees, he looks at Derek. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch * John Gleeson Connolly as Mike McLaren * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Taylor Nichols as Burke * V.J. Foster as Gunman #1 Co-starring * Karla Zamudio as Meghan * Lou Richards as Businessman * Reggie Jordan as Officer Lerma (as "Police Officer") * Joey Munguia as Meghan's son * Steve Edwards as News Anchor * Taras Michael Los as Chevensky Uncredited * Jerry G. Angelo as Beresch's separatist * Randall Archer as Beresch's separatist * Craig Baxley, Jr. as airport officer * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * Jesse Escochea as CTU field agent * Lance Gilbert as Beresch's separatist * Danny Hebert as Beresch's separatist * Brian Ruppert as Beresch's separatist * Derek Selander as Beresch's separatist * Ben Staley as Ibrim Production staff Background information and notes * Jack is seen using a Palm Treo 650 with a Sprint label, while Anton Beresch uses a Nokia 3510. * The picture that Jack takes of Ibrim has him facing to the right, but the picture that Chloe receives has him facing the other way. * This episode marks Glenn Morshower's first appearance as Aaron Pierce in this season. See also *9:00am-10:00am (disambiguation) Day 503 503 503